The present disclosure relates to computer hardware, and more specifically, to the control of data storage systems to reduce latency for RAID storage device update operations.
Storage systems may use redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) to improve the speed, efficiency, and reliability of storage devices. These RAID storage systems may provide data storage services to multiple host computing systems. Some RAID storage systems may be hardware based, having hardware components for servicing data storage requests and for presenting the host systems with one or more logical views of the storage system. Hardware based RAID storage systems may include a storage controller, logically situated between the host computing systems and the RAID storage devices, having a memory and data processing capabilities.